A waiting nightmare
by NYPDAngell
Summary: When a man from Jess' past emerges...one she thought was dead it throws everything upside down and into turmoil as Jess tries to uncover the truth and get her head around what has happened...This story is based around the events of 9/11
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter, please let me know if you think i should continue and i hope you enjoy

I own nothing but the story itself, the characters belong to CBS, if i owned them, Jess would still be alive. Please review as this is my first ever fanfic.

* * *

**It was 7am on a beautiful Monday morning, the sun was shining through the window as the light cream curtains had not been closed the previous night. A trail of clothes led from the hallway into the bedroom, handcuffs were left hanging on the head board and the sheets only covered both their naked bodies as the loved up pair had a night to remember. Don Flack was lying awake with his arms around his girlfriend Jessica Angell and running his fingers caressingly through her beautiful long brown hair, a smile crept upon his lips as he watched her sleep, she had her arm around his waist and her head rested upon his shoulder. It had been a few months now since Jess' recovery from the shooting at Tilary Diner, Don was the happiest man alive right now, he had everything he ever wanted. Jess was the love of his life and he almost lost her, but Jess is a fighter and a survivor so thankfully he didn't. Jess had returned to work three weeks before but was on restricted duty. **

**Carefully making his way out of the bed so as to not wake Jess, Don headed to the shower though his movements caused her to wake up anyway, she watched him head to the shower with a smile on her face before curling up in the sheets again, not quite ready to leave the bed just yet and went back to sleep, her shift didn't start until 9am so she still had a little time. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around the bottom half of his body, Don headed to the kitchen and worked on making Jess breakfast in bed though Jess had other ideas as she crept up behind Don and with a quick swift pull she yanked the towel from around him, leaving him standing naked in the kitchen for a moment as he turned to face her and captured her lips with his.**

"**Good morning" he said with a wink as she dropped the towel to the floor. **

"**Hmm, morning" she said with a twinkle in her eye as she examined his muscular body before pulling him closer to her and capturing his lips with hers as her hands explored his body.**

"**What are you doing up? I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed" he said with a smile.**

"**Well you can still give me breakfast in bed though I was thinking of a different kind of breakfast" she said with a wink and pulled him into the bedroom.**

**Returning from the bedroom a while later, the two sat at the table eating breakfast, Don was in just a pair of skin tight boxers and Jess was in one of his shirts which he always loved to see her in even if they never did stay on her for long.**

"**So ah...its Valentines tomorrow, I got a surprise for you" Don said with a smile with a twinkle in his blue eyes.**

"**You do" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"**

"**Oh that Miss Angell, you will just have to wait and see" he said with a cheeky wink as he finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink.**

"**Oh come on, don't be a big meanie" She laughed "Not a chance, it's a surprise"**

**She groaned and hit him lightly before heading to the bedroom and getting dressed, he smirked and done the dishes before joining her and putting on his usual suit.**

"**You know I think you should get rid of those suits, you look a lot sexier in tight jeans and a sweater" Jess said with a wink**

"**Really? Well then in that case detective I think I will take your word for it" and at that he took his shirt and dress pants off and proceeded to put on a pair of tight jeans and a brown sweater before the two grabbed their badges and guns from the safe before heading the door and to the car.**

"**So your shift finishes at six yeah?" Don asked, Jess looked at him and nodded.**

"**Six on the dot and I'm out of there, besides I'm still on restricted duty which is getting really irritating now"**

"**Yeah I know but the captain is only looking out for you Jess, you'll be back out in the field soon, you'll see"**

"**I hope so, otherwise I'm going to go behind his back" she said with a chuckle before putting her belt on and kissing him deeply before Don took off and headed to the precinct.**

"**Ah, Flack, Angell I was wondering when you two would get here" Captain O'Hara said looking to the clock, neither of them had realised they were twenty minutes late, they just looked at each other before back at O'Hara, he shook it off and looked at Don.**

"**Flack, you got a 419 on the Brooklyn Bridge, seems college students have been using it as their new place to party"**

**Flack nodded and gave Jess a wink before heading out. Jess sighed and headed to her desk. The precinct was half empty and Jess just took a deep breath before finishing off the paperwork she had but she wasn't going to do it without getting a coffee first. **

**Flack had been out at the scene for a good hour now, another call had come in and as Jess was the only homicide detective available, Captain O'Hara decided it was time to let her back out in the field. She was more than ready to be back out but he would still be concerned about her, just like everyone else was.**

"**Angell" O'Hara said walking toward her desk. She looked up at him, almost expecting him to ask her how she was but was more than happy when he didn't.**

"**I got another call, you got a 419 at Ground Zero" those words made Jess freeze, she looked at the captain like he had horns on his head, he frowned and looked at her.**

"**You get any of that Angell?" he asked with a frown. "Ah, yeah sorry I was miles away"**

"**Well, you're the only homicide detective available and I think it's about time I let you back out in the field" Jess couldn't help but smile at this, even if she did hate where the crime scene was.**

"**Thank you sir" she said with a smile before grabbing her jacket.**

"**Just take it easy out there Jess"**

"**I will sir, thank you" And with that, she left the precinct and headed to Ground Zero.**

**Arriving at Ground Zero, she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Years ago she could look up to the sky and see the beautiful towers that once stood there, but now it was just one huge construction site. Officers had sealed off the area and closed the grounds off to the public and tourists. Jess walked in to the construction site and spoke to the man who found the body to get all the details from him before walking over to the body. She looked around the site and quite a lot of memories were coming back to her, memories she tried to shake off but couldn't.**

**SEPTEMBER 11 2001**

_Just another normal day, most New Yorkers thought to themselves as they woke from their sleep and got on with their daily routine, having no idea what this dreadful day would have in store for them. Jessica Angell was 19 years old and was just fresh from the academy. She had been on the force for just over a month now working for New Jersey PD. William Jones had been on the force for five years now and had just been promoted to Sergeant. He was Jess' partner and had been since her first day. He always loved getting the rookie's, usually to make fun of them and tell them they wouldn't last but Jess was different, her father was a cop so it was in her blood and he was the officer who trained Jones, he had no idea what he was in for when he met Jess. Walking into the locker room as Jess was putting her boots on, he stood checking her out, Jess just rolled her eyes and looked at him._

"_Unless you want my boot to be surgically removed from your ass I suggest you look elsewhere"_

_Jones laughed at this. "Oh, quite the tough nut there sweetheart, come on gorgeous give me a break, you got a nice ass, can't blame a guy for staring"_

_Jess glared at him and sighed. "Yeah, well I'd prefer if you didn't"_

"_Damn I love it when you get feisty Jess. Jones said with a smirk on his face, he and Jess had a love hate relationship but she was one of the best officers he had. Jess looked at him and pinned him against the wall._

"_Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the out, don't mean I can't handle whatever you can, now, are we going to go out on patrol or are we just going to sit in here throwing sarcastic remarks at each other all day?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow. Jones cleared his throat and gestured for her to walk out the door. "After you gorgeous"_

_Jess rolled her eyes and walked out the door and headed to the car, she was a tough nut and not to be messed with as Jones quickly found out, she was determined to make it and not always be compared to her dad._

_9:05 am came and from this moment on, New York would never be the same again as the entire city stood still and could only watch as a plane hit the South Tower, causing devastating results for everyone who worked there. Smoke quickly filled the sky and clouded the centre of Manhattan, for every cop in the city this meant a lot of over time. Every cop was dispatched to the scene as they quickly began to evacuate the surrounding buildings and leave a clear path for the fire department to get through as quickly as possible. Cops from all over the city were called in to help. Jess and William were doing a routine patrol when they heard the news over the radio. Jess looked at him and frowned._

"_Is there something wrong with my hearing or did he just say that a Plane hit the one of the Twin Towers?" _

"_No you heard correctly baby, how the hell can a plane fly that low, not as if the damn building ain't tall enough for the pilot to see it" Jones said as he got a call from the captain. Some units were being dispatched to Manhattan to help out with the evacuations. He and Jess were two of the many officers that were being sent._

"_Hope those reproductive organs of yours stay in your inside Angell, captain wants us over in Manhattan to help with the evacuations, let's just hope you can handle it"_

_Jess raised an eyebrow. "I'm more than capable of handling myself thank you very much" Jess sighed "Do they think this is some sort of terrorist attack?" Jess asked with a frown. "Haven't a clue though it is kind of odd a plane hitting a skyscraper don't ya think?" Jones looked at Jess who swallowed a lump in the back of her throat, she had only been on the force for a month and she never had anything as major as this to deal with but she had a strong head on her shoulders and was willing to do whatever it took. She just nodded and mentally prepared herself as Jones drove to Manhattan._

_Manhattan was in chaos, people were panicking and screaming as they ran for their lives as the city was becoming filled with debris. The police were doing everything they could to keep the public calm but how the hell could they be calm when something like this was going on? Jess and William had arrived in the city at record time, but nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see as another plane hit into the North Tower. Jess gasped and covered her mouth as she looked on in shock horror. This was something you would only see in the movies, but no movie was being filmed in Manhattan today, no special effects were being created, this was indeed reality. Joining the rest of the police squad which mainly consisted of the NYPD, and now NJPD, Jess listened carefully to the instructions that were given by the officer in charge of the entire operation, not one she would want to be in charge of, she thought to herself before joining the team she was assigned too that would be heading inside the North Tower to evacuate and help those that were trapped inside._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, in all honestly i didn't think people would like this but reviews always help and so here's the second chapter. Sorry about the bold in the previous chapter i've just about figured out how to use this site now lol

Usual disclaimer, i own nothing but the story, if i did, Don Flack would not be wearing clothes *drools* Anyays, Enjoy!

* * *

Danny and Stella arrived at Ground Zero shortly after Jess did. They looked at each other as their colleague seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey Jess, see O'Hara finally let you back out in the field" Stella said walking over to the body and setting her kit down, she frowned at Danny as Jess was non-responsive. She was so caught up in her flashbacks that she hadn't even realised they had arrived. Danny stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yo Angell, any one in there?"

Jess finally snapped out of her flashback and looked at Danny and Stella who's faces were filled with concern for her.

"What? Ah, Vic's name is Jason Derby, 32 years old he's a construction worker, also married with two children and before he got a job here he used to work at McDonalds but was fired two weeks ago according to the manager, his shift finished at 5pm yesterday and that was the last time he saw him until he came by this morning to open up, he also says that he only works weekdays from 9 to 5"

Jess said rather bluntly and quickly. Stella frowned. "Ok, so today is Monday, and its 9:45 am, if he doesn't work weekends then why was he here?"

Jess shrugged and looked at Danny who started taking photos of the vic as Stella examined the body. Jess looked back at the manager before looking at Stella and Danny.

"Any witnesses?" Danny asked and Jess shook her head.

"None, but there's some cameras around so I'm going to have a look at the footage"

Jess walked off rather quickly not leaving much time for Danny or Stella to ask any more questions, they both shared a look of concern.

"Something ain't right with her, think it might be too soon to be back out in the field" Danny said as he lifted a strand of hair from the victim's chest. "Think this might be from our killer, it's short so it's most likely from a male" he said placing the hair in a tube as Stella examined the body. "He's got defensive wounds on his wrists so he fought of his attacker, not that it done him much good" Stella sighed and began processing the scene as the Hawkes arrived.

"Morning Angell" Hawkes said walking past her though Jess never responded, he looked at Stella and frowned. "Is she ok?"

"We're not sure, when we got here it took her a while to even notice we were here, she was in a world of her own" Stella said with a shrug.

"Well, considering where we're standing, it could be the reason, maybe she lost some one in the attacks" Hawkes said as he crouched down to examine the body. "Potechial hemraging in the eyes which is consistent with strangulation, got some fibres here on the mouth, possibly from whatever was used to strangle him" Hawkes said looking at Danny and Stella. "That doesn't make sense, why strangle someone in a construction site, why not just hit them with a pipe or something?" Stella frowned as she bagged the fibre. "Well, a weapon of opportunity would be easy to find, where as if the killer strangles the victim, he has a weapon of choice, it's likely that he subdued the victim first before strangling him, meaning he came to this site with the intention of killing" Hawkes said looking back at Stella, she nodded in agreement before the trio continued collecting what little evidence there was at the scene, Hawkes prepared the body for transportation back to the morgue.

Jess had gone to review the footage but was finding it hard to concentrate. It had been over eight years since the events of 9/11, but it still haunted her what happened inside those towers before, during and after they collapsed.

Arriving back at the precinct, Don was standing at the coffee machine as Jess walked in, he could tell something was troubling her so he made her a coffee as well and walked over to her and set it down on her desk.

"You ok?" He asked with concern as she sat down and took her jacket off.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" she said taking the coffee in her hands and letting the heat warm her hands. Don wasn't buying it though.

"Come on Jess, in all the time I've known you I can tell when something is troubling you, what's up?"

She sighed and set the coffee down and took a hold of his hand. Everyone knew they were an item now so she didn't have to hide it, even if she did get a thrill from all the sneaking around. "Don, I'm fine, I can just tell this is going to be a tough case, I'll be fine I promise"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Alright, I'll let you off with not telling me, for now"

She smiled softly before removing her hand from his. "So, what was the case on the Brooklyn Bridge?" she asked with a small smile.

"College students decided to party there, one of them met his death during the party I was just going to see Mac for any updates and tell him what I found out, you call me if you need me ok?" He said squeezing her shoulder before leaving to see Mac. Jess sighed and sipped her coffee again before typing the victim's name into the system to do a background check on him.

Stella and Danny were still at the scene collecting the evidence, which wasn't much as Hawkes and the M.E assistants transported the body back to the morgue.

Flack walked out of the lift and went to see Mac who was in his office.

"Hey Mac" Don looked at him. "So I done some digging, turns out Johnny Lightman was expelled from Chelsea University last week for drinking on campus and during class. Now according to a few of the students he was a real wannabe, not a lot of people liked him and he made a few enemies for himself along the way"

"I'm hoping some of these enemies have names" Mac said looking at Don as he handed him Johnny's criminal record. "Yeah, I have my guys tracking them down now, he has a bit of a record too" Don said as he began walking with Mac who was heading toward the lab to see if Lindsay had anything for him yet.

"Petty theft, grand theft auto, armed robbery of a convenient store, and all of them have been within the last two months" Mac said looking at Don. "Yeah, I also done a backround check on his family, turns out his dad died two months ago, same time when our victim went all bad boy"

Mac nodded as he walked into the lab and looked at Lindsay. "Lindsay, tell me you have something for me"

"Not yet I'm afraid, there was a lot of beer bottles at that scene Mac it's going to take some time to print them all and check them for DNA"

Mac nodded. "Call me as soon as you have something, sooner we find out who he was partying with the sooner we can build a picture of what went down"

"His mother is coming in now, so maybe she can shed some light on who he was partying with , oh and I went through the footage from the Bridge, not a lot on it I'm afraid, seems they thought throwing beer bottles at it was more fun" Don said before leaving and going to speak with Johnny's mother.

Stella and Danny finally returned to the lab after spending hours searching the grounds for a potential murder weapon, spraying everything they could find with luminol but nothing there had blood on it which means the killer took the weapon with him. They headed to the lab and Danny went to run DNA on the hair he recovered from the body.

Jess sat at her desk, getting frustrated as she wasn't having much luck on getting any sort of record on Jason Derby, he had no criminal record and financial records were clean but she did manage to get something from the CCTV footage and gave the tapes to Adam to see if he could get a hit from facial recognition on the man from the footage seen entering the grounds just twenty minutes before the murder took place. She sat back against the chair and was sucked into another flashback.

"_Alright Angell, are you ready for this?" Jones asked looking at her, she looked back at him. "I don't think any of us are ready for this, but we got people trapped in there so let's get them out" Jones nodded and led the squad of officers inside the North Tower. Jess looked around her and took a deep breath, she was shaking inside but now was not the time to be scared, this is what she signed up for and although rescuing people from a burning building wasn't exactly on her list, the fire department had enough on their hands trying to get the fires under control and this was the reason why extra police presence was requested. News helicopters had surrounded the towers as the world watched in horror the horrific events which had unfolded in the world's most famous City. People plunged to their deaths as they jumped from the top of the towers, seeing no other alternative. Inside the tower itself was like being in the dessert with the heat. Officers were already inside clearing the stairways and trying to get the lifts opened as people were trapped inside. Jones looked at Jess. "Alright Angell, you're with me, we need to go further up these stairs to get the people out, there's a lot of scared people in here"_

_Jess nodded. "Well that's hardly surprising, I've only just gotten here and I'm scared" Jess said and took a deep breath, she could swear her heart would beat right out of her chest if it were to beat any faster as she followed William further up the stairs, holding onto the rail as she did. The tower began to shake as a loud thunder like rumbling could be heard and people screamed with fear and panic. Jess looked up and around her as a creaking noise could be heard, the structure was becoming unstable and she swallowed a lump in the back of her throat before holding onto one woman who was about six months pregnant, she had fallen whilst running down the stairs and had sprained her ankle as she fell. _

"_What's that noise?" The woman asked as she clung to Jess like a child to its mother, though Jess didn't want to answer, that loud thunder like rumbling, was the sound of the South Tower collapsing. Smoke, dust and debris covered the city, most of Manhattan was now covered in smoke as the debris hit of the surrounding buildings and shattering glass of every floor of the North Tower as the South Tower collapsed within a matter of seconds which shook the North Tower almost as if an earthquake was rippling through the city. Jess closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy so she could wish she wasn't there, but reality took over and she was shaking just as much as the tower was. Everyone on the stairs huddled together and prayed for survival as the smoke and dust trailed along the ground and inside the tower which made it impossible to see, they coughed as the smoke filled their lungs and their hair and clothes became covered in dust. There was that much rubble that it had trapped them all inside and they would now have to wait for the fire department to dig them out. The South Tower was now nothing more than the pile of rubble, glass and steel that was used to build it, and soon the North Tower would be like its twin._

Jess was snapped out of her flashback as Don sat on the edge of her desk with his arms folded. "Come on, you and me are going for lunch, I'm starving"

Jess looked up at him and took a deep breath, glad that he didn't ask if she was ok though she knew that he would as soon as they sat down to eat. She grabbed her jacket and followed him out of the prescient.

"You ok babe?" Don asked looking at Jess with concern in his eye. "I'm fine Don, honestly, this case is just getting to me a little"

"I'd say more than a little" Jess looked at him, she really didn't want to talk about it right now, she didn't want him or anyone else for that matter thinking that she wasn't fit to be back on duty. They walked along hand in hand to a nice little cafe, walking inside they sat down at a table and looked through the menu. Don looked at Jess with deep concern trying to think of a way to get her to open up to him about what was on her mind.

"So ah, you never did tell me about the case you're working" Don said looking up from the menu. Jess looked up at him and chewed her bottom lip before speaking.

"Construction worker found dead at Ground Zero" Jess said softly, Don took her hand and squeezed it. "That oughta be a tough one, is that what's bothering you? Did you lose some one that day?" Don asked, Jess nodded "Yeah, a real good friend, even if he was a bit of a jack ass at times" Jess chuckled and Don leaned over and captured her lips with his as he rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb. "I'm sorry. If you want to talk about it I'm here ok?" Jess nodded and ordered what she wanted and Don did the same. The two sat eating and talking about non work related stuff before heading back to the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Don had gone to see Mac after Johnny's mother officially identified the body and asked her questions about her son. Mac spotted Don coming out of the lift as he was coming out of his office.

"Don, get anything from the Mother?" Mac asked as he caught up with him. "According to the mother he was a saint, couldn't do no wrong, though she did say that he got into trouble a while back with a guy named Bing" Mac frowned. "Bing?" Don nodded "Yeah that's going to be great running that name through the system" Mac sighed "Bing got a real name?" Don shook his head and Mac looked at him "I need you to find out, go back to the University and speak with his friends, see if they know any one by the name Bing" Don nodded and left the lab and headed back to the university as Mac went to see Lindsay.

"Lindsay, I want some good news" Mac said looking at her.

"Well it's a good job I have good news for you. I just finished processing the beer bottles and there was a lot of prints and DNA samples, some of them were in the system already but a lot of them came up as un known" Lindsay said handing Mac the sheet of results, he looked at her. "Go to the university with Don and take the prints of every student there, it's the only way we can eliminate them and find out who these other prints belong too" Lindsay nodded and grabbed her kit before following Don to the car as the two headed back to the university as Mac went to speak with the other names on the list.

Jess went to speak with Jason's wife and brought her in for questioning. Sitting down in the interrogation room she looked at Karen Derby.

"I don't know why you brought me here, couldn't you have just asked me these questions at my office?"

"Yeah, I could have but I needed to get your prints taken as well and I have a lot of questions. When was the last time you saw your husband Miss Derby?"

Karen shifted about in her chair and folded her arms. "Not sure, yesterday morning I think before work, am I a suspect?"

Jess rolled her eyes, this woman was already pissing her off, not a good thing for her to be doing right now. "Course not, we're just having a little chat though you don't seem to be too cut up that your husband is dead, that makes me a little suspicious. Most people when they're told that a loved one is dead by the cops break down in tears and beg the cops to find their killer, though you are more concerned with making your hair dresser appointment on time"

"Well, what can I say? Jason and I were drifting apart. We just didn't have the chemistry any more. I didn't kill him, I was at an office party at the time of his death, ask anyone in the office"

Jess glared at her. "I never told you what time your husband was killed, so how can you be so sure you were at a party and not somewhere else?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "I want a lawyer, and I'm not saying another word until I get one" Karen said with a smirk on her face which Jess would be more than happy to wipe off, she stood up and left the room whilst the officer sorted out her phone call to call her lawyer. Jess went to see Stella and Danny.

"Please tell me you guys have something. The wife is really starting to piss me off"

Stella looked up at Jess. "Well, we searched that entire area for any potential murder weapon and came up empty though I got a mould of the wound from Sid so I'm working on trying to get a match now"

Jess nodded. "Well I done some digging and I came up empty as well, his financial records are clean and he has no criminal record, not even a parking ticket though he was taken in once for a drunk and disordily about a week ago but apart from that, nothing, it wasn't even this precinct it was another one but I spoke to the officer and he said he picked him up on fifth avenue he was walking down the street, staggering all over the place so he took him in to spend the night in the cells, not a lot to go on I know"

Stella sighed. "You speak to the manager of Mac Donald's?" Jess nodded and folded her arms. "Yeah, and he told me that he fired him as he failed to turn up for work two days in a row and when he finally did turn up he was sloppy in his work and rude to the customers and also that his wife was having an affair with her boss and left him but she isn't saying much"

Danny walked in and looked at Jess and Stella. "Think I have a lead. The hair I found on the Jason Derby's body, I got a match"

Jess looked at him. "Well don't keep it all to yourself, who is it?" Danny looked at her. "Came back to a Sergeant William Jones" Jess completely froze, surely it couldn't be the same Jones she had worked with back in Jersey PD, could it? "Ah, yeah he ah, worked with Jersey PD back in 2001, I done some further digging and he's believed to have been killed during 9/11"

Stella noticed Jess' non responsiveness again, the same look on her face she had at Ground Zero. "Jess, you in there?" Danny snapped his fingers. "Yo, Angell" Stella and Danny looked at each other and Jess looked up at them both. "William Jones? It can't be there has to be some mistake Danny"

Danny frowned. "Checked it twice, there's no mistake"

Jess sighed and looked at them both before running out of the lab. Stella and Danny looked at each other. "What is with her? This case seems to be affecting her a lot" Stella said to Danny who looked back at her. "No idea, maybe she knew him?" They both shrugged and went back to processing the rest of the evidence. Jess left the lab and went back to speak to Jason Derby's wife in interrogation. Once she had finished and had gotten nothing but abuse from the wife and her lawyer, Jess headed back to her desk where another flashback occurred.

_Everyone looked up at each other after the South Tower had collapsed and the creaking noise inside the North Tower was getting louder and becoming more frequent. _

"_I think the South Tower just collapsed" William said looking at Jess who was still pretty shaken up, her bottom lip quivering, she just nodded before looking around her. "Well if the South Tower went down then it's likely that this one will too so we need to get the hell out of here" Jess said looking at William. Her voice quivering like she had been stuck in a frozen lake for a few hours, like many others this was the most terrifying moment of her life. "Not going to be that easy, we're trapped in here, the rubble from the South Tower has trapped us in here"_

_Jess sighed and looked at Jones, she was a survivor and she would be dammed if this was going to be her last day on Earth. Her dad always taught her to be strong, and with this in mind she stood up and headed down the stairs and looked around. "Ok, all we have to do is dig our way out right? We got to try something at least while the tower is still standing" Jess said looking back at William. "I'm thinking we should go up" Jess frowned. "Are you out of your freaking mind? Going up the Tower? That's a very bad idea and a very stupid one why would we want to go up?" _

_Jess sighed and looked at the people around them. "Well, I'm with the woman, our best bet would be to try and dig our way out" One of the workers said, Jess looked at him. "You work here?" He nodded. "Yeah, was meant to be my day off today but I came in because I wanted to finish our project, really wishing I stayed in bed now" Jess sighed. "Is there any other way out of here apart from the front entrance?" The man sighed and shook his head, Jess sighed and went back to join the others on the stairs to try and figure a way out of the Tower._

Jess snapped out of her flashback as her phone went off, she ignored the text from Stella asking her if she was ok and went to grab herself a coffee.

Flack and Lindsay had gotten back from finger printing everyone at the university and Lindsay went to run their prints through the system to see if there were any matches to the prints found on the beer bottles and cigarette butts.

Six pm finally came and Don and Jess headed home to get ready for their night out. Jess had no idea what Don had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was going through her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear but everything she tried on she didn't like.

"Arrggghhhh!" Jess sighed and groaned as she threw herself onto the bed lying on her back with her arms above her head. Don walked into the room and smirked as he got on top of her and kissed her deeply as his hands explored her body.

"What a day huh?" Don said as he kissed her again. "Yeah, I'm just glad it's over though something tells me this case is just beginning" Don looked at her. "How do you mean?" Jess looked up at him before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I don't know, a construction worker from the 9/11 memorial site was murdered. Jason Derby, his wife was having an affair and was fired from his previous job at Mac Donald's two weeks ago, I spoke with the wife but I got nothing but abuse from her, but she has a rock solid alibi so she didn't do it and the guys records all came back clean"

Jess sighed and Don pulled her into a hug. "Maybe someone has a grudge against construction workers, possibly one was fired from working there and is taking his anger out on the rest of the workers"

"Yeah, I thought of that but something else don't add up" Jess looked at Don and sighed. "Danny found a strand of hair on Jason Derby's body that came back to William Jones, he was my partner when I worked for Jersey PD, and well, he was believed to have been killed during 9/11" Jess said before getting up and finding something to wear, she didn't want to tell Don she was in the Tower when it collapsed. She had settled on a pair of black trousers with a purple silk halter neck top which showed her curves perfectly and a pair of black knee high boots.

"So, how did a hair of a dead man get onto our vic? And after eight years as well that's kind of a very long time, unless it was planted there but ah, they'll figure it out Jess" She turned and looked at him and nodded with a smile before getting dressed and began to do her hair. She decided to curl it which drove Don wild and she knew it. Don also got dressed, settling for a plain black tight shirt and black jeans. He looked at Jess as she finished her hair. "Damn you look sexy, I might be able to control myself" He said with a cheeky wink as she smirked at him. "You're not too bad yourself detective and ah, I guess you'll just have to learn to keep your hands to yourself whilst we're in public" She said before the two burst out laughing. "You ready?" She nodded and Don checked that he had everything before the two left the apartment and Don drove them to the restraunt.

Arriving at the restraunt, Don got out of the car and went around the side and opened the door for Jess, she took his offered hand and stepped out of the car and hung her bag over her shoulder as Don locked up the car before sliding his around Jess' waist, she rested her head on his shoulder before sliding her hand into the back pocket of his jeans to give his ass a squeeze with a smirk on her face before the two headed inside and Don looked at the waiter.

"Table for Flack" Don looked at Jess. "Yeah I kind of already had this booked" She looked at him. "You're getting very sneaky detective" she said before kissing him and the waiter brought them to their table which was by the window overlooking the docks. "Don, this is...wow this is beautiful" Jess said before she sat down at the table. A vase sat in the middle of the table with a rose in it as well as a bottle of wine. The restraunt had been decorated with a valentines theme and love songs played. Jess looked at Don and smiled. "So how long have you been planning this?" He smirked "Quite a while actually, I wanted to make it really special" she looked at him and smiled as she sniffed the rose. "It already is" she winked and grabbed his hand from across the table before looking through the menu.

"See anything you like?" Flack asked looking at her, she was so beautiful and he loved everything about her, he wasn't even about to contemplate what his life would be like if he had of lost her, and tonight he planned on making her his for the rest of his life. "Ah yeah there is so much I want that I can't even decide" Jess said with a chuckle as Don poured them both a glass of wine. "Here" Jess smiled and took the glass and sipped the wine. "Hmm, this is really good" she winked and the waiter came to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked with a polite smile, Jess nodded. "Ah, yeah I think so" Jess smiled and ordered her meal after Don did and he looked at her. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She looked at him and licked her lips. "Hmm, yeah there's this one guy, you might know him" He smirked "Oh yeah? Tell me about him" She laughed and leaned forward a little. "Well, he has these most hypnotising blue eyes it's like looking into the ocean, he likes to think he's funny even when he's not and he makes a good attempt at telling a joke" Jess chuckled and rubbed his hand with her thumb "He's also a real charmer, goes by the name of Don Flack, ever heard of him?" Jess chuckled and Flack looked around him before looking back at her "Nah, never heard of him, though sounds like I have some competition" She laughed and leaned forward and captured his lips with hers "I love you" she said gazing lovingly into his eyes, he was a little shocked but he was more than happy as he felt the same way about her, they had never actually said those words, something Don regretted when Jess got shot, but he vowed he would let her know how he felt more often. "I love you too Jess" he said with a wink before their meals came.

They were half way through the meal and laughing and joking with each other and just enjoying being able to spend the night together. The captain had promised Don that neither of them would be called in and let them enjoy their evening together. He didn't mind their relationship out of work, they worked well together and were able to get on with the job which all that mattered in his book. Don wiped his mouth and looked at Jess. "I'll be right back" Jess nodded "Ok" Don got up and left the table and went to speak with the waiter, he was a bag of nerves but he tried not to let it show. Jess watched him leave before finishing off her meal and having a look at the desert menu.

Don came back a short while later and sat back down again. "You ok?" Jess asked "I'm here with the most beautiful woman on the planet, I couldn't be happier" Jess blushed a little and Don squeezed her hand. "Us Against The World" by Westlife began to play which had become their song, Jess smiled at him and Don gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Jess, there's a reason I brought you here tonight, and I wanted this night to be really special for you" Jess smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him speak and not butt in. "You mean everything to me Jess, I don't know what I would have done if I had of lost you, and I've been doing a lot of thinking, I don't want to lose you, ever, you're the only woman I want, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" Jess smiled and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry" Don said rubbing her hand with his thumb before he pulled a red box from his pocket and getting to his knee in front of her, Jess looked at him, her heart was racing and everyone turned to look at them.

'_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you're listening to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall_

'_Cause it's us against the world, tonight_

Don looked at Jess as he opened the box with a beautiful diamond ring inside. "I love you Jess, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Don smiled and Jess covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my God, Don I....yes....yes I will" Jess smiled and burst into tears as Don placed the ring on her finger before lifting her up and swinging her around, she wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him as a roar of applause filled the restraunt, the two looked into each others eyes before sharing one hell of a passionate kiss "I love you" Jess smiled and hugged him as Don massaged the back of her head "I love you too Jess, it's us against the world babe" Don said before hugging her tightly.

The two paid for the meals and received a bottle of champagne to congratulate them as Don took Jess for a boat ride across the river. "How long have you been wanting to ask me?" Jess looked at Don as he wrapped his arm around her. "I've been thinking about it for a while, even before you got shot, but that all kind of put things in perspective, that I could lose the love of my life and well, I finally plucked up the courage to ask you, I was afraid you would say no" Jess looked at him and kissed him deeply "You're the love of my life Don, I'd be crazy to say no" Jess winked and kissed him again as the stars formed into the shape of a heart, or so that's how it looked anyway. Don looked at her and started singing.

_I've been touched by the hands of an Angel_

_I've been blessed by the power of love_

_And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine_

_This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_Each time I look in your eyes, I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_A feeling my heart just can't deny_

_And each time you whisper my name, oh baby, I know why_

_This love is unbreakable_

Don winked and kissed Jess deeply. The boat ride had ended and Don carried Jess back to the car with her laughing the whole way. The night had gone perfectly and neither of them could be happier. Jess got in the car and sang along to love songs on the radio as Don drove them home. Looking at Jess he laughed and sang along with her even if he didn't know the words.

Don had a lot more planned for this evening. He wasn't taking her home but instead he had booked them into a hotel for the night. Arriving at the hotel, Don got out of the car and Jess got out and looked at him. "Ah, Don...what's going on?" He looked at her and smirked. "Booked us into a hotel for the night, come on, this evening ain't over yet" He winked and kissed her with passion before lifting her into his arms and walked into the hotel, she looked at him once they got to the lobby. "You can put me down now Romeo" Jess laughed and Don set her down and booked them in before they were taken to their room. Don had indeed been sneaky about things and had already packed a few things for the occasion and their bags were already in the room. Jess looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. "Don this is....oh my God this is perfect" She smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. "Glad you like it babe" he said with a cheeky wink.

She looked back at him and pulled him into a deep kiss and began to unbutton his shirt, he pinned her against the wall as his hands explored her body and pulled her top off. Clothes came off quicker than they were put on as they were both standing in their underwear. She seduced him with her eyes, the one thing that drove him wild every time and sent his heart racing, he felt weak at the knees as he followed her into the bedroom, his eyes never left her perfect body, her perfect tan and curves "Come here big boy" She said in a seductive voice, he walked towards the bed his eyes still on her perfect body as she wagged her finger for him to follow. He moved closer to her his hands falling to her breasts as he rubbed her nipples before taking her bra off and throwing it to the ground, his lips captured her soft ruby red lips, she was sending him wild, showing him paradise like she always did. She fell on to the soft duvet that was covered with rose petals and pulled him on top of her, he had a night of passion planned that involved a lot of sweating between the sheets he was going to make love to her like he did the first time. His eyes locked with hers again as they engaged in another firey kiss that was filled with passion, the fire was blazing in the bedroom the silent witness to the passion that was about to take place.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, i have to leave it there i'm afraid but i will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm having it reviewed so i won't have to change the rating. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Part of this chapter is M rated, i hope i made it as clean as possible as i didn't want to have to change the rating, so if you're not into that i would reccomend you scroll down past it. Sorry for the delay in getting this chaper up i've been working on another story whilst trying to work out plots for this one aswell. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

Brown eyes met blue once again as he captured her lips with his as they embraced in a deep lingering kiss, they gazed lovingly into the others eyes, a smile crept upon their lips as hands began exploring body parts, the Light in the room dim as soft romantic music played in the backround, the strong scent of her lavender perfume filled the room like a summer breeze, capturing her lips once again his hands exploring her perfect body as his tongue had other ideas as he began moving it around her erect nipple. She gasped letting out a soft moan she pulled on the sheets earning a smirk from him as he ran his hand down her body, over her hips as he pulled her thong off, he was making her wet before even touching her and ran his hand round her slit as his fingers began to work their magic, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he sucked teasingly on her nipple while he slid a finger inside her, she moaned softly, her breathing getting heavier as he slid another two fingers inside her, sucking hard on her nipple he wanted to tease her, she licked her lips and pushed her hips toward him, twisting her nipples with his fingers he licked down her body kissing around the inside of her thighs he teased her clit with his tongue earning a louder moan from her.

"Don" she cried out just above a whimper as he gazed at her with his hypnotising blue eyes as her perfect body glistened in the Light, pulling her hips closer to him his tongue began to work its magic as he pleasured her, she closed her eyes as orgasm took over her entire body, she couldn't think, licking her dry lips she ran her hand over her nipples, moaning louder as he continued teasing her with his tongue and fingers. She pulled harder on the sheets and moved around before pulling his hair, letting him know that she couldn't take it anymore. Biting hard on her lip as she let herself go, a smirk crept on his lips as he licked back up her body and kissed her deeply.

She returned the kiss as she kissed him back with passion, flipping them over she straddled his hips and bit hard on his neck as his hands rested on her hips, she rubbed herself against him earning a groan from him, a smirk crept on her lips as she licked them before kissing down his body, her hand exploring his lower body before her fingers began tracing the head of his hard member. "Jess" he groaned sharply as he became harder at her touch, giving him a seductive look she caressed the head with her thumb he groaned with pleasure closing his eyes he begged her to give him more. She smirked as she planned on teasing him like he teased her, she pulled his boxers off with her teeth before she stroked him slowly as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before taking him fully in her mouth earning a louder groan from him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She kept teasing him with her tongue, she was driving him wild, he raised his leg as some precum dripped from him, he wasn't going to last much longer, he groaned louder calling out her name but she purposely ignored him, he pulled her hair gently and groaned as he couldn't take it anymore and let himself go

He panted and she took him from her mouth and looked at him with a smirk on her lips , rolling over and on top of her she gazed into his eyes as he captured her lips with his, pinning her arms above her head he entered her slowly, she kissed him back and gasped circling her hips to adjust to his size he interlocked their hands as he pressed his body against hers, moving against her slowly he groaned with pleasure as he bit hard on her neck, she mingled her moans with his as she moved with him, matching her hips in rhythm with him as they both moved in unison together, surges of passion running thru them both like electricity. Raising her legs round his waist as he pushed himself inside her harder, he widened her legs as he held one up and quickened his pace, gazing into her eyes the entire time as he groaned in pleasure as some sweat dripped from his forehead and onto her, unwritten words of passion could be seen on both their faces, he kissed her once again as he slid an arm under her, pulling her up closer to him as they moved into a sitting position, he massaged the back of her head as she raked her nails down his back, neither of them were going to last much longer due to all the teasing earlier, their sweat soaked bodies rubbing against each other creating friction. Pulling of hair and clawing of nails, both trying to outdo the other as they moved harder and faster with each other, causing more pre cum to drip from the head of him, he groaned louder and yelled her name, digging his nails into her ass, she moaned louder as he hit her g-spot which sent them both over the edge as neither of them could take it anymore, he groaned and exploded inside of her as she let herself go just after him.

He groaned and kissed her before slowly pulling his cock from her and rolling off her and onto the bed beside her, she panted and moaned as she ran her hand through her sweat soaked hair before pulling him into the shower for round two.

* * *

Morning came too early for both detectives as they had only gotten a few hours sleep. Their phones were ringing nonstop until they answered them. Lindsay had gotten a match to the finger prints found on the beer bottles from the Brooklyn Bridge. Arriving at the precinct, Don and Jess went their separate ways for the day, deciding not to tell anyone about their engagement as they wanted to do it together though with Stella around Jess wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Jess walked into the break room and poured herself a coffee, and that's when Stella noticed the ring.

"Jessica Angell, what is that on your finger?" Stella asked, her eyes beaming, Jess looked at her and bit on her lip. "Ah, an engagement ring" Stella screamed with excitement and hugged Jess tightly, so tight Jess thought she was going to choke her. "Ah.....Stel....can't breathe here" Jess chuckled before Stella ran to tell Lindsay and the rest of the CSIs. Jess sighed. "So much for keeping it quiet Jess" she thought to herself as she sipped her coffee. Stella came back into the room along with the rest of the CSIs, just as Don walked in too

"Hey, glad you're all here, Jess and I have an announcement to make" Jess looked at him "They already know" Don frowned and before he could say anything the two were being hugged and congratulated, Stella and Lindsay wanting to see the ring and the boys wanting all the juicy details of the night. Mac walked into the room and also congratulated the two.

"Alright, so where are we with these two cases?" Mac asked looking at the team.

"Ah, I got a hit on the prints found on the beer bottles, Flack and I were just heading to speak to the students now" Lindsay said before her and Flack left the room. "And trace managed to identify the fibre found in the victim's mouth, it came back as Irish Linen, not much to go on I know but at the minute it's all we've got" Jess looked at Stella. "So what, our killer works in a store that sells Irish Linen?" Jess sighed, a lot about this case didn't make sense. Danny looked at them both. "Yeah, and we still need to figure where William Jones fits into all this, his hair was found on the body so it's a strong possibility that he could be our killer"

Jess sighed and folded her arms, Mac noticed her discomfort. "Did you work with him Jess?" Jess looked at Mac and sighed then nodded. "Yeah, he was my partner when I worked for Jersey PD, this can't be him he was one of the best officers out there, he died during 9/11" Jess sighed and Adam walked into the break room with his computer in his hand. "Ah, is this a bad time?" Adam frowned. "No, what have you got Adam?" Adam handed Mac the computer "Ah, I went through the footage you give me Jess, and ran the face through facial recognition, it ah, it came back a William Jones" Jess looked at Adam and sighed and left the break room, she didn't want to believe that her old friend could be a killer, she thought he had died but now it seemed that he was very much alive, it was too much for her to handle.

Flack and Lindsay headed to the university and arrested the two guys responsible for killing Johnny Lightman. Flack came to Jess' desk shortly after the interrogation and looked at her, she frowned. "What?" he smirked. "Nothing, just thought I'd come by and see my fiancé" she chuckled "That sounds so weird, still hasn't kicked in yet" she chuckled again and sat back in her chair. "Well, case closed for me, turns out a few of the students got pissed at Johnny for making fun of them in the school cafeteria, so they decided to get their own back on him and spiked his drink, only they spiked it a little too much and Johnny ends up dead" Jess raised an eyebrow and shook her head "The youth of today, so now you have a lot of lovely paperwork to do" Don laughed "Ah, take two minutes" he said with a wink before going off to his desk to do his paperwork, Jess however, could feel another flashback coming on and she groaned and tried to shake it off, but she couldn't, the more she thought about it, the worse it got.

Don looked over at Jess and frowned as he noticed her discomfort "Jess?" When she didn't answer, he walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "Babe, talk to me" Don said with worry in his eye, Jess groaned and leaned forward, her hands over the back of her head as she tried to fight off another flashback, Don looked around. "Someone get me a medic"

_Jess walked back toward William and the rest of the people, falling to the ground as the tower began to shake, she groaned and grabbed onto the railing to pull herself back up, the structure was becoming very unstable and the tower began to collapse as the rubble from the tower covered the surrounding buildings and the smoke covered the city. "We got to get out of here" Jess shouted to William as she covered her mouth, coughing from the smoke inhalation as he pulled her back up, he was leaning against the railing of the stairs. "No chance of that now Angell" William said as he pulled Jess close to him, they both dived for cover as the rubble began to come down on top of them, the loud thunder like noise could be heard for the second time within an hour, as the North Tower joined its twin. Panic could be seen in the face of those who remained trapped in the surrounding area as the Tower took no time in falling to the ground, fire crews and NYPD officers helpless to do anything to help their fallen comrades, all they could do was pray. Inside the tower, Jess grabbed onto William's hand as a piece of fallen debris hit the stair railing and made it unstable, causing William to fall over the edge. "Just keep holding my hand, I'll pull you up" Jess shouted to her former colleague, she was struggling to hold onto him as both their palms were sweaty, but with the smoke and the falling debris, Jess was unable to hold onto him and William fell to the ground below, Jess couldn't see anything with all the smoke, then suddenly the thunder like noise stopped, all that could be heard was the screams of others who were tapped. A piece of the steel work had hit Jess on the head as it fell, rendering her unconscious. The Twin Towers of New York City had met their death._

"Where the hell is that medic?" Flack shouted out as Jess fell to the floor, Don pulled her into a hug and massaged the back of her head, another officer came over and handed him a glass of water which he then gave to Jess who gladly took it and downed it in one. Don looked at her with worry in his eye. "Jess, what's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's something" Jess sighed "Don"...He cut her off before she could say anything and looked deep into her eyes as he rubbed her cheek "You're not getting out of it Jess, tonight, when we get home, you and me are having a chat and you're going to tell me what's going on inside that head of yours"

Jess sighed and went to say something until her pager went off, looking down at it she sighed "Got another body at Ground Zero, I knew this was just the beginning" She sighed and pulled herself up and grabbed her gun from her drawer and securing it in her holster before looking back at him "I gotta go" He sighed and watched her leave, shaking his head slightly with worry, Jess could be damn stubborn when she wanted to be.

**AN: Will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. By the way, is any one watching the new tv show Emmanuelle Vaugier is in, Human Target? If not i recomend you do, it's sooooo good. Review? You know you want too xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, sincere apolagies for the delay in getting this chapter up, i had a virus on my laptop so i had to leave it in to get fixed. *grrrrr* But i hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to my bestie Evan for helping me with this one, i love you**

**As usual the disclaimer is the same, i don't own CSI, if i did Jess would still be alive. I do however own Sergeant Jones! Please rate and review. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Jess arrived at Ground Zero for the second tiime in a week, groaning to herself as she hated being there, it brought back too many memories, memories she would much rather leave in the past. Looking back to Stella and Danny she smiled softly before entering the grounds. "I'll go and speak with the man who found the body" Jess said before going to speak to the manager, once again he was the one who found the body, too much of a coincidence in Jess' eye. Stella and Danny began to process the scene.

"Sir, can you tell me what you were doing here? This area is still a crime scene" Jess said to the manager, groaning as she was starting to feel Light headed. The manager looked at her and frowned, she wasn't making much sense. "I work here, i came by to get some papers" The manager said. Jess folded her arms and cocked a brow, not believing a word of it. "It's a crime scene sir, and you just invaded it, that alone is a charageable offense" The manager sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinkng, i ain't like that, look, lady, you can stand here and accuse me of murder until you're blue in the face, but you'll be wasting your time as i ain't the guy you're looking for" Jess went to respond until she looked around her, squinting her eyes as she thought she saw, no wait it cant be, Jones? Noo, surely not, she had to be seeing things, looking back at the manager she sighed "If it happens again i'm dragging your sorry ass down town, give this officer your statement please sir and i will be checking out your alabi" She said before walking off back to Danny and Stella. The manager looked at the officer, he was slightly ticked off. "What the hell is her problem? PMS?"

Danny and Stella looked at each other as they were talking over the scene. "Same as the first victim, potechial hemoraging in the eyes, due to strangulation, found a fibre in his mouth just like the first victim" Danny said looking up at Jess who just sighed. "So we got a serial killer on our hands?" Jess looked at them both and listened as they both spoke but their voices seemed to be drained out by loud screams, she quickly reacted by bringing her hands to her head and looked around her as she saw Jones once again. Stella and Danny looked at her and frowned. The figure Jess saw in front of her resembled Jones, he was standing there looking straight at her, but it couldn't be Jones could it?. Jess began to sweat as she trying to comprehend what was happening to her, the figure wasn't going away it just stayed there. Danny and Stella both were talking to Jess giving their first impressions of the evidence but Jess wasn't listening, she wasn't taking it in, she couldn't take it in her brain was overloading. Noticing that Jess didn't seem to be paying attention, Stella placed her hand on her arm. "Jess, you in there?" Stella looked back at Danny, remembering how she got distracted at the first scene aswell, it was unlike Jess to be this distracted, she was usually the one keeping everyone else in line. Still not responding to Stella, Jess began to walk away from her and toward the figure.

Danny frowned and looked at Stella "Where is Angell going? she see something that we are not seeing?" Danny watched Jess walk away from the body trying to see what she was heading towards but only Jess could see the figure, Danny and Stella's voice didn't register in her head, it couldn't register what Jess didn't know was that her memories had merged with the present. Jones still stood there, the figure in her head with a smirk on his face, her brain blocked out the officers were at the scene and everybody else it was just her and Jones. Stella and Danny both stood by the body, knowing they could't leave it until the M.E arrived, they were both concered for their colleague and friend, especially after everything she has been through, they kept caling after her but sighed when they got no response.

Walking toward the figure it was just so surreal, she could hear the faint Laugh in her head and the banter her and Jones always had every morning before patrol. "William" Jess called out, but he never spokeback. Danny frowned when Jess called out to Jones. "William?" Danny looked at Stella "What's going on?". Jess could hear Jones voice in her head as well as hear own as memories of their banter flooded into her head. "William" Jess spoke again but still the figure didn't respond, the figure seemed so real, so life like it had to be Jones. "William...". Danny looked at Stella "Now I'm starting to get worried...no one is there" Stella looked back at Danny and nodded. "You're not the only one Danny, i'm not sure what's going on but it's affecting her work so i'm sure as hell gonna find out one way or another" Stella stated with determination in her voice just as the M.E arrived on the scne. Stella and Danny left him to it before going to join Jess. "ANGELL" Danny yelled out, but Angell was oblivious to anything that was going on around her. "William, it's me, Jess..... Jessica Angell, you remember me right?" Jess asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, how could any one forget a girl like that? The figure never responded but simply..... disappeared.

Danny looked at Stella and frowned, he walked towards Jess and placed his hand on his shoulder "Angell...you okay?" Danny frowned, Jess didn't respond for the first couple of seconds, she was trying to comprehend what has just happened, the figure that she saw just vanished...Jones had vanished into thin air. The present was starting to catch up with Jess as the brain was now taking things in around her, taking Danny and Stella in, for the first time since she saw the figure she heard Danny's voice. She slowly turned around and looked at Danny and Stella, trying to go on as if nothing had just happened. "Ah.... " Shaking her head she took a deep breath, not wanting her friends to see her like this though it was a little late for that. "Jess what the hell is going on with you?" Stella blurted out, Jess looked at her, not really wanting to explain things, she didn't know how too. "Come on Jess talk to us, this isn't like you" Stella said with worry written all over her face. Jess sighed and shook her head "I don't even know where to begin Stel" And with that said she brushed past them both with her head in her hands as she walkeed back to her car, where once again she spotted Jones leaning against the bonnet with a huge smirk on his face, his arms folded, but he never said anything.

Danny looked at Stella and frowned "What do you think is going on? she saw something I didn't see and you didn't see...". Stella sighed and shook her head. "I wish i knew Danny" Jess looked at the figure, it was just the same as the figure she had seen in the scene, exactly the same, her brain was having trouble processing the present and the past and had merged them together, the figure was so real, it was life like as Jess walked towards the figure once again, she had no idea what as going on and how to start to make any sense of what was going. Stella and Danny were both still watching Jess as officers were going back in forth from the scene, all of which her mind had blanked out again. Feeling the world spin around her, she groaned as she rubbed her stomach and felt it rumble, surely all of this couldn't be from hunger. She sighed and made her way to the car and got in, placing both of her hands at each side of the steering wheel an resting her head against it "Snap out of it Jess" She mummbled to herself with determination before puting her seat belt on and starting the car up.

Jess pulled out of her parking space and put her foot on the pedal as she drove down the busy New York Street. Once again the familiar voice of William Jones and her own voice came into her head of their constant banter. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to get the voices out of her head but it wasn't working, her brain was making sense of this by going back to the memories making Jess relive them but this took her focus from the road, her mind was a million miles away. Feeling her eyes getting heavier she had no control over her body, or the car for that matter, the flashbacks had taken their toll on her which caused her to lose control of the car as she passed out at the wheel and slammed the car into near by electrical pole, quickly being jolted forward from the force of the impact she hit her head off the steering wheel, rendering her unconciouss.

The airbag deployed upon impact as steam quickly started to escape from under the bonnet of the car. A passerby quickly called 911 before rushing over to try and help her but Jess was unconscious. The memories of herself and William Jones, the first time they met and odd moments before their patrol started, her body was unconscious, she appeared unconscious but her mind was working overtime, overloading and Jess had no way to control it. The car had crashed not far from Ground Zero, on hearing the dispatch call Stella and Danny looked at each other as they bolted to the car and placed the evidence and their kits in the back before heading off to Jess' location. Arrving there within minutes they both got out of the car and ran toward Jess, Danny tried to wake her up as Stella called dispatch. Danny looked at Stella "We have to call it in...she needs medical attention now..." Stella sighed and grabbed her radio and pressed the button on the top of the radio "Dispatch, this is Detective Bonasera we have a 10-13...with an officer involved requiring urgent medical attention now at 120 Liberty Street" Dispatch: "All units respond to a 10-13 in progress, officer involved all units who are not at priority 1 calls respond to 120 Liberty street" On hearing the dispatch call go out, Flack was having coffee with Lindsay and Hawkes, knowing Jess was near the area he didn't waste tiime in bolting out of the precienct and to his car, Lindsay and Hawkes soon followed as the sirens were blazing and Flack weaved in and out of traffic, hoping and praying that Jess was ok. Arriving at the location he pushed the door open, not bothering to close it as he ran toward the car wrapped around the pole "JEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" Flack yelled as he ran toward the car just as Danny had pulled her out.

EMT were dispatched and sent to the scene, they had their lights and sirens blazing as they severed in and out of traffic, quickly arriving on the scene the EMTS got out of the van and rushed over to Jess, they knelt down beside her and opened their bags. "We need to get an IV line into her now and start getting fluid in" The male EMT spoke as they started working away on Jess, a nervous Danny and Stella watched on. Flack refused to leave Jess' side, taking her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze he stayed with her as the EMTs worked on her, having his own minor flashback of the last time they were both in this situation, when she got shot at Tilary Diner whilst protecting Connor Dunbrook, shaking that image from his head the medics were soon enough getting her onto a gurney and lifting her into the ambulance, Flack looked at Stella "What the hell happened?"

Stella looked at Flack and sighed, she wished she could answer his question but she couldn't just like Danny she had no idea what was going on with Jess. "I..I don't know...she was acting off at the crime scene and I heard about this over the radio" Don looked at Stella and Danny before running his hands over his face and getting in the ambulance with her, the last tiime he had rushed to her side like this he carried her out in his arms and rushed her to the hospital himself, he shook the memory from his head and got in the ambulance with Jess . Stella and Danny looked at each other, Stella was shaking with fear for her best friend, Danny noticed this and pulled her into a hug. "Hey hey, there'll be none of that, she's gonna be alright, she's tough". Stella nodded and hugged Danny back. Jess was indeed tough, she prooved that by coming through the shooting fighting fit.

The medics closed the doors and the van took off down the road to the Hospital serving in and out of traffic with lights and sirens blazing, the EMT driving got on the radio "This is Angel Rescue 2 to central we have a priority one crash victim...an NYPD officer coming in our ETA is 3 minutes we need a trauma team waiting" At the back of the ambulance, Don looked at Jess with tears streaming down his face, usually he would be able to hold them in but she had been through some much in the past while he just wanted to learn some magic to put a protective force sheild around her so she wouldn't get hurt any more. Arriving at the hospital the medics along with Don jumped out and rushed Jess into the E.R where the trauma team were standing by. "What have we got?" The doctor asked. The medic looked at the him "Car vs. pole 28 year old female victim, unresponsive at the scene and despite efforts still unresponsive on the way here BP is 65 over 85 and heart rate is dropping but is still in an respectable range" The doctor nodded and wheeled Jess through into the double doors and through to the E.R. The nurses stopped Flack at the double doors as they rushed Jess away. Don watched through the double doors as Jess was rushed away, a scene that was all too familiar to him, he sighed heavily before slowly walking back to the waiting room, he felt like collapsing, holding his head up as he ran his hands over his face before slumping to the seats he sat with his head in his hands.

The trauma team rushed Jess through and into the E.R as they began to hook her up on to machines as they needed to get a read on her vitals, the nurses following the surgeons orders as he opened Jess' eyes to check her pupils. Meanwhile back of the accident the officers had sealed off the scene as Danny thought of what he was going to say to Mac when he got wind of it. Mac arrived at the seen with his keen observational eye he looked around and sighed before looking at Danny. Stella was still pretty shakin up. "What happened?" Mac asked Danny as he approached them, his eye glancing to Stella who was sitting on the kurb chewing at her nails just staring at the ground. "I Dunno Mac. Angell's been acting weird since this case started, she went all weid at the scene, almsot like she was seeing things and kept calling out for Jones" Mac frowned. "The suspect" Danny nodded and Mac sighed. "So it's possible that this was an accident that was out of her control, head down to the hospital and stay with Don, we need to know what was goin on in Jess head before she got behind that wheel" Danny nodded and looked over at Stella before leaving the scene and heading to the hospital. Mac walked over and sat down beside Stella and put his arm around her, letting her know that she had his shoulder to cry on.

The Doctors and Nurses worked on Jess for what seemed like a lifetime to Don. He paced up and down the corridor just as Danny walked in. "Flack" He said before approaching his friend. "Come on man, you're going to get yourself a one way ticket to Australia if you ware a bigger hole in that floor" Danny said before looking at Flack who looked back at him and sighed and sat down again. A couple of hours later her vitals had stabilized and she was brought through to the recovery room. The chief surgeon had the job of informing Don of the development, he walked out of the E.R and took his green surgical hat off and his gloves as he walked over to Don "Detective Angell is in recovery, she sustained some injuries and was very lucky but she will make a full recovery " Don looked up at the doctor and nodded before standing up. "I want to see her, please let me see her, she's my fiance" Don said with tears welding in his eyes, the doctor nodded. "Of course, follow me" Don sighed with relief before folliowing the doctor into Jess' room, taking a seat next to her bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, even if she did have a bandage on her arm as she spraint her wrist as well as having a few cuts and bruises on her face, but to Don she was still as beautiful as she always was. Taking her hand in his to warm it up as he gently stroked the hair from her face, he let the tears fall as he thought about how close he came to loosing her.

* * *

After spending a few days in hospital and managing to avoid having to tell Don about the flashbacks, the doctors were pleased with her recovery and were discharging her. Don came back into the hospital with a bag of clean clothes for her and smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips, she returned the kiss before rubbing his cheek. "Go, out while i get changed" Don frowned. "Jess, i've seen you naked before" She glared at him, a glare that he knew if he didn't get out he'd be sleeping on the sofa, taking the hint he chuckled slightly before leaving the room for her to get changed. Once getting changed she came out and handed him her bag to carry, he smirked and stood up as he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, never wanting to let her go in fear of something happening to her again. "I know you won't feel up to going out for dinner so i ah, well i kinda got some ready meals, you know what my cooking is like and i wanted you to still have a kitchen when you got home" Jess laughed at this and got on her tippy toes as she pressed her lips against his "Aslong as i'm at home i don't care what i eat" The two left the hospital and Don drove them home.

After getting a shower and the stench of the hospital off her, Jess walked into the sitting room in her jammies as Don had just finished making them both something to eat. Walking into the sitting room with two plates he handed Jess a plate before sitting down next to her and looked over at her before he began to eat. "So ah, you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Jess looked at him and bit on her lip, she knew she couldn't avoid this forever but she would if she could. Sucking in a breath before sighing heavily she looked at him. "It's nothing" Don sighed. "Don't lie to me Jess, something is going on, you haven't been yourself since this whole case started. You said you lost some one and i thought it was something to do with that but i dunno, i'm beginning to think it's something else" Don took her hand in his. "I can't help you if you won't confide in me Jess, we're getting married, so you need to start trusting me with your head aswell as your heart" Jess sighed and looked at him. "I.... i keep getting flashbacks" Don sighed, he thought she was through that phase though of course he thought she was talking about the shooting. "From the shooting?" Jess shook her head, she hated having to tell him about her being in the towers when the horrific event unfolded. Setting the plate down on the coffee table she sat at the edge of the sofa with her head in her hands, Don rubbed her back and waited for her to speak. "Come on babe, talk to me"

Jess looked at him and sighed. "It's not the shooting i'm having flashbacks about, it's about 9/11" Don frowned but didn't interrupt her. "September 11 2001, just thought it was going to be another normal day you know, and then everything changed once that Plane hit one of the Towers, caos, devastation, death, i never thought i'd see a day like it. Cops and fire firefighters from all over New York and surrounding areas were called in to help out, i was only a rookie of course with the New Jersey Police" Don chuckled at this, he had seen her photo, of course to him she hadn't changed a bit. "So, me and my Sergeant who is now our suspect in a double homocide, headed to Manhattan to help out, the officer in charged split us all into teams to help evacuate, so Jones and I headed into the North Tower with our team"...Jess leaned back on the sofa as another flashback occured.

_The Twin Towers had collapsed, and inside lay hundreds of people who weren't fortunate enough to make it out on time before they came crumbling down to the ground. One of those people was Jessica Angell, who lay unconciouss with a head wound. Having no idea what was going on around her until she woke up many hours later, in the dark. She looked around her but she couldn't see anything, coughing slightly before she tried to sit up but soon realised she was trapped under a metal beam, she groaned. "Jones" Jess called out but nothing..... silence. She coughed and tried to push the beam off her but she was simply just too weak. Was she alone? Were there many others, how did she get into this situation? She couldn't remember alot right now but one thing she did know, was that she was not going to die in this situation, but fight with every last breath that she had_

After explaining this to Don, he had to fight back the tears. "I'm not sure how i got out, i don't remember alot about what happened after they collapsed, i just remember waking up in the hospital about a week later not alot i remember only that i had let go of William, i could have saved him but i wasn't strong enough to hold him" Don sat down beside her and gently massaged her back as she leaned forward again. "It's not your fault Jess, you couldn't know what would happen" She sighed and sniffled "Yeah but" She didn't get to finish as Don cut her off. "No buts Jess, what happened that day was horrific, undescribable, you can't blame yourself for not being able to save your sergeant or anyone else, that beam could have killed you but you held on, because you're strong" He said with a smile and rubbed her cheek and kissed her with passion. "I'm glad you told me, you can't keep things like this from me Jess, so just talk to me ok, whatever is going on in your head i want to know ok, even if it is about mismatched socks" Don smirked looking at her socks, she had two different ones on, she gave him a slight nudge on the arm "Shut up" She laughed and picked up her plate again and started eating. Don looked at her and smiled. "Your Love is a fire that burns inside me and your kiss, is the spark that ignites it" He kissed her deeply, gazing lovingly into her eyes as he rubbed her cheek softly. "You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the Love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything. I love you Jessica Angell" Don smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you too Don Flack" She returned the kiss before the two sat eating and talking wedding plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sincere apolagies for the lateness of this chapter, i've been having trouble with my laptop and my internet aswell as trying to get my brain to work but i hope this makes up for it even if it is short the next one will be much longer and i will have it up by the end of the week**

It had since been a few days since Jess' accident. In that time period yet another body had turned up and Mac had assigned every member of the team to work on just this one case, not to mention he had Sinclair riding his ass for the team to get results as well as getting countless phone calls from the media who was looking some answers. New York was once again in a state of panic and Mac called the team into the breifing room so they could do a recap on the case.

Soon joining the team in the breifing room, they all welcomed Jess back with hugs but soon got down to buisness aswell. All looking over their case files when Mac walked in

"Alright, so what do we know so far?" He asked as he took a seat next to Stella. "Well, so far we have three victims, all of them worked at the construction site at ground zero" Lindsay said as she pressed the button to bring the photos up on the screen. "First victim was Jason Derby, he was married with two children, worked at MacDonalds before getting the job at the construction site, he got fired for drinking on the job, i interviewed the wife, she was having an affair but we later ruled her out" Jess said as she let out a sigh. "Yeah, and second vic was Alex Smyth, pretty much the same as Jason Derby, construction worker, he was married with a baby on the way" Flack added as he gently rubbed Jess' back. "And the third victim from yesterday was Gareth Tanner, he was also married with three kids, i dunno if it's just me but they're all in their early 30's married and with kids, that has to be some sort of a pattern" Stella added as she looked toward Mac.

Letting out a loud sigh, Mac ran his hand over his face as he leaned over the chair slightly, looking to the team then back to the board. "The only thing these men have in common is where they worked" He stated before continuing. "We've been through all of their phone records, bank statements, checked their emails, their mail, and not one single thing connects these men, no apparent enemies according to the manager and their families" He said as he stood with his hands on his hips for a moment. "Well, there is William Jones, his hair was found on each of the vics, the only DNA we found on all three of them" Danny stated and Lindsay butted in. "And also, the fibres i found came back to Irish Linen, the specific brand, i traced it back to a store in New Jersey which is owned by Oliver Jones, and he has a son called William" She stated as Jess was starting to get uncomfortable at the mention of William's name, which did not go unnoticed by Stella. "Alright, Jess, everytime William Jones' name is mentioned you tend to freak out, not to mention you freaked out at the crime scenes too, and at the Alex Smyth scene, you were yelling his name, what's going on?" Jess looked at her and sighed heavily as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She told Don about the flash backs, and now it was about time the team knew aswell.

"I know him. I... i did know him" She stated with a sigh and relaxed herself in her chair, hating all the eyes that were on her. "Back in 2001 i was a rookie cop with Jersey PD. William Jones was my mentor if you may, he was taught by my dad and then he showed me the ropes aswell. September 11 came and, all hell broke loose" She looked down and began figiting with the zipper on her jacket. "As i'm sure you all remember help was called in from every district in the city, so William and I and a few other officers, headed into Manhattan, and to cut a long story short, we were both inside the North Tower when it collapsed" She said letting out a loud sigh as Don rubbed her back, letting her know he was there. The team all looked at each other, all with shocked expressions on their faces. "Jess... i never knew" Stella said, feeling rather bad about herself now for pushing her friend to tell them. "It's not exactly the kinda thing you want everyone to know" Jess stated back "So, the tower collapsed, and the last i seen of William was when he slipped from my grip on the stairway, that was just before the tower collapsed. Whether he's dead or alive, i don't know but his body was never found. And the other day at the scene i thought i saw him" She shrugged.

Danny looked at her and bit on his lip before speaking up "Well, if his DNA is found at the scene then i think that's enough evidence to state that he's alive and well" He said looking toward Jess who just nodded in return "I remember it just like it was yesterday. I was trapped under there for what felt like days, it was in fact 36 hours before I got out, I had actually slipped unconscious due to a head wound and woke up two days later in the hospital" She stated as she took a sip of water feeling rather relieved to have told the team now. "Well, i think we can safely say that this William Jones is our prime suspect, and we need to focus now on tracking him down before another construction worker turns up dead" Mac stated and Jess nodded "If they know that it's likely that they could be the next victim, why doesn't the manager just close down the site until this investigation is through?" She asked "Because they want business as usual, and they're already behind on schedule so they don't want any more delays" Mac answered as the team gathered their files. "Don, Jess, I want you both to go back to Jersey and question Oliver Jones, I want to know everywhere about his son, and if anyone knows where to find him, it will be him" They both nodded before they left the briefing room. The rest of the team went back to the lab to finish work on whatever other evidence they had.

Don and Jess soon arrived in Jersey, which felt rather unusual for Jess to be back there. Although it was where she grew up, being in the city brought back too many bad memories, another thing which she refused to talk about, only Don knew about it. "You ok babe?" Don asked looking over at her noticing she was daydreaming. "Yeah, I just...this case is getting to me and being back here isn't helping much either. "Babe, you should have told me you didn't want to come back if it's making you uncomfortable. Don said as he reached over and took her hand in his. "I can't keep running away from everything that brings bad memories Don, I gotta face it sometime" She said giving his hand a squeeze as Don pulled up outside the home of Oliver Jones. Getting out of the car Jess took a deep breath before the two of them walked up the small path and Don knocked the door. A tall black haired man came to the door with a cigar in his mouth and looked at them both. "Sorry, but I ain't interested in buying anything" He said as they both flashed their badges. "Guess it's a good thing we're not selling anything then" Don said looking back at him and took the cigar from his mouth "Detectives Flack and Angell, NYPD, we'd like to ask you some questions" The man sighed and rolled his eyes before walking into the house, Don and Jess followed and closed the door behind them.

"So, what have I done to have the NYPD on my ass?" Oliver asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your son William" Jess stated which earned her a glare from Oliver . "You come here to talk about my son? How dare you. He's dead, has been for 9 years, died during 9/11" He said bluntly and Jess sighed and Don took over knowing Jess was getting uncomfortable again. "We have reason to believe that he's alive sir, his hair and DNA were found on three victims found on Ground Zero" Don stated "Can you think of any reason why he would be there?" Oliver looked at them both "I'd like you both to leave, now" He walked toward them and Jess stood up looking at him. "Look, I know this is hard to talk about, I knew William really well, I was with him those moments before he...the point is...is that we have evidence that he's alive. It wasn't just his DNA we found on the vics, we also found some Irish Linen fibres which we traced back to your store" She said as she gently placed her hand on his arm, Oliver just looked at her not exactly sure what to say. "I...I noticed some stock was missing, but I didn't think anything off it" Oliver said "When did you notice this?" Don asked as he took his notepad and pen from his pocket "Ah... a few weeks ago I guess, it wasn't that much quantity really I didn't bother to report it or anything" Don nodded and wrote it down anyways "Is there anywhere that you can think off where William might go to hang out or anything?" Jess asked and Oliver looked at her with a frown "He was 30 odd years old detective, he stopped letting me in on his life the moment he turned 16. I'm sorry, i wish i could help but i can't" Jess nodded "Well, thank you for your time" She stated and herself and Don left the house and got back in the car "Think he's telling the truth?" Don asked and Jess shrugged "If he thought his son died during 9/11 then he wouldn't know anything about what he's been up too this past 9 years, so yeah, I do believe him" Don nodded and kissed her deeply before they made their way back to Manhattan.


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving back in Manhattan, Don stopped outside a hot dog stand and got himself and Jess a coffee along with a hot dog then headed back to the car, handing one of each to her. "So, where would you go if you didn't want anyone to know that you were alive?" Don asked looking over at Jess who had just taken a bite of her hot dog, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, me personally, I would change my identity, if I didn't want to be found, but, I saw him Don... it was definitely him" She said back to him as she took a sip of her coffee. "You probably think I'm going crazy or something but Don, I assure you I'm not" She said and shook her head. Don squeezed her hand "I never thought you were for one second. If you say you saw him then I believe you. Did you ever get anything from the security footage?" Jess looked over at him and shook her head "There wasn't any, which is kind of foolish if you ask me, a huge construction site like that with no security footage? I find that hard to believe but i got a few uni's to check it out and they came up empty"

They both sat in the car and finished up their coffee and hot dogs. Once finished, Don turned and looked toward Jess once again. "So, how do we find someone who has been invisible for nine years?" Jess raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "Well, usually when we're trying to find someone we question the friends and family and put out a BOLO, but in saying that, William would have most likely have changed his image" Jess said back to him "Yeah, but facial recognition could still pick them out Jess, no matter how much they change their image there are still some features that would still stand out, so maybe we should have Adam do his thing and try and work out what this guy would look like today" Don suggested "Yeah, but if he's changed his image then there's no possible way to be able to tell" She sighed and they both sat in silence before Don drove them back to the precienct.

Once they got back to the precienct, the site manager was waiting in reception for Jess. "Detective Angell" The receptionist called out as Jess walked back toward her "Hey Angie, what's up?" "That man over there is for you, says he has something for you that relates to your case" Angie replied back with a soft smile. "Thanks" Jess said before heading over to the manager. "Mr Mitchell, what can I do for you?" Mr Mitchell stood up and handed over an envelope with a tape inside. "I got home and this was waiting for me at my front door" He replied back and Jess raised an eyebrow, pulling her glove from her pocket before handling it "It just has your name on it, which means that this package did not come through the postal service, it was hand delivered. What makes you think it relates to our case?" Jess asked "Read the note inside" Mitchell replied before leaving. Jess frowned and carefully emptied the contents of the envelope which was a security tape along with a note. Don came up beside her and leaned against the reception desk "What is it?" He asked and Jess shrugged "I have no idea but I'm gonna go out on a leap here and assume that it's the security footage" Don frowned and picked up the note and read it out loud "Sacrifices had to be made" Jess frowned "What in the hell? Let's get these to the lab so they can do their science thing" She said as she placed the tape and note back inside the envelope and herself and Don headed to the lab, coming out of the lift just as Mac was coming out of his office. "How did it go with the father?" He asked and Don sighed, stopping to inform Mac as Jess went on ahead to hand the envelope over to Stella. "Well, he was kind of shocked that we came to him to talk about his son, I truly believe that Oliver Jones had no idea his son was alive. He did mention that some stock had gone missing from his store but he didn't think anything off it" Mac sighed. "So, we're back at square one" Don shook his head "Not entirely, come with me" Mac frowned but followed Don to the layout room where the rest of the team had gathered.

"Brad Mitchell just handed this to me in the voyae, said it was waiting for him when he got home. There's a note inside that says sacrifices had to be made" Jess stated as Stella was looking over the envelope for prints as Adam took the tape and began to go through it. "Well, there's not much prints on here, so let's hope we get lucky" She said as she picked up the duster and sprinkled a little powder over the envelope and swivelled the brush over the envelope carefully and a few prints began to appear. She lifted the prints then scanned them into the computer and ran them through the system, which didn't take that long for the results to appear. "William Jones" Jess sighed. "Ok, so William Jones left this at Brad Mitchell's house, why?" Lindsay asked before picking up the note "I'm gonna run a handwriting analysis on this note, just to be sure" She said heading back to her lab and Jess frowned "We don't have a sample of William's handwriting" Stella looked up at her. "We done a background search on William Jess, he worked here while your dad was training him so we have his hand writing on some reports" Jess nodded "Oh. Ok, so, there's a lot of evidence pointing toward him, I just don't get why he would be doing this" She stated with a loud sigh as she rubbed her stomach. "You can ask him when we bring him in" Mac said back toward her just as Adam walked in. "BOSS... I got it" He said as he ran into the layout room, almost out of breath. "Got what?" Jess asked and Adam led them all to the AV lab.

"I went through the footage that was on the tape, it's from all three murders. Now the man isn't visible however me being the genius that I am I ah... ah ha... isolated the image and ran it through facial recognition and it's a positive match to William Jones" he said all in the one breath and took a deep one before moving onto his next sentence. "I also improved the pixels on the images and ran a facial reconstruction based on the images, and was able to get an image of what he looks like now" He said as he showed the team the image of William Jones how he looked today. Jess barely recognised him. "Wow" was all she could manage to say as she stared at the image of her friend that she didn't recognise. He had changed a lot, his hair was a light brown colour where as it used to be black, he has a long beard covering his face and his hair was long enough to tie back into a ponytail, whereas before he was clean shaven and his hair would often be spiked, something Jess always teased him for, in her words, "trying to be sixteen again".

"Good work Adam" Mac said then printed off a copy of the image and handed it to Don. "Get this image out to every available unit, I want this man found" Don nodded and took the image as himself and Jess headed back to the precinct, running off multiple copies of the image and handed them out to every officer they passed. The officers soon left in search of William as Jess faxed over a copy of the image to other precincts in the city then looked over at Don with a cheeky smirk appearing on her face. "You got physic powers or something?" Don just looked back at her, confusion written all over his face "Huh?" Jess laughed as she walked over toward him and sat on the edge of his desk, rubbing her stomach again. "Earlier, in the car, you were saying about getting images from the CCTV footage to put out a bolo, and now... we got the image and an APB has been put out, so... super man... where did you get those physic powers?" Jess looked at him and Don looked back at her with a smirk on his lips. "Ah ha...that, Detective, would be telling" He said with a cheeky wink before going to get them both a coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, we're coming near to the end of the story now, one more chapter to go. I've had a great time writting this story and i really hope you have enjoyed reading it. Granted i'm not the best writer but this is my first fanfic and i'm in the middle of my second one. Thanks for all your reviews and sorry for the long wait in between chapters, I hope this one makes up for it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a rather long day for everyone involved in the case. Jess had fallen asleep at her desk as they were waiting for news from their fellow officers. Don found it rather cute and couldn't resist the urge to take a photo of her on his phone and have it as his wallpaper. "My sleeping beauty" he said to himself as he set the photo as his wallpaper. He chuckled and walked over to her desk, not wanting her to get in trouble with the captain so knew he had to wake her up, after all she had been sleeping for the past two hours. "Wakey Wakey Jess" Don whispered into her ear as he gently shook her to wake her. She groaned and stirred a little before she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What time is it?" She let out a long yawn and a stretch as she sat back in her chair looking up at Don who gazed into her eyes, showing his dimples as he had a smirk on his lips. "Whaaaat?" Jess chuckled. "Nothing, you just looked really adorable with some drool coming out of your mouth" Don teased and Jess thumped him playfully "I DO NOT" She laughed and shook her head and looked around her, realising the time was only 5pm "It's only 5? That is p.m right and not a.m?" Jess asked and stood up though quickly sat down again as her legs felt like jelly. "My legs are like jelly" She laughed and Don helped her up before sneaking a quick kiss. "So ah, what's the latest? Please tell me we got something?" Jess looked at him as she walked toward the coffee machine. "No, nothing as of late, there was a few sightings but they turned out to be negative" Don replied with a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist as she made them both a coffee. "Y'know with the amount of coffee I drink I could rule the world" Don laughed and stood beside her as other officers came into the break room.

_William Jones wandered around Times Square. Dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt with a faded design and a baseball cap as he carried a few bags from various shops he had gone into throughout the day. Stopping at the subway restaraunt, he looked at the menu on the window, licking his lips as he thought about what he wanted to eat. His mind was in a hundred different places. Part of him wanted to turn himself in and just end this madness, but the other part of him, was waiting for the sign. The sign that told him who he had to kill next. "Sacrifices...sacrifices... they have to be made, you must get rid of them... it's for the greater good" The voices in his head repeated over and over again, making him paranoid. He sat down on the bench outside, leaning forward with his head in his hands, letting out a few grunts as he slowly rocked his body back and fourth, begging for the voices to go away. He got up from the bench after a few minutes and walked into the restaraunt and seemed like the most normal guy in the city. He stood in the short que and chewed nervously at his nails, he knew that every cop in the city was looking for him, he remembered Jess, he appeared to her and he knew that she would do whatever she had to do._

Once he had placed his order and paid for it, he took a seat at the back corner of the restaraunt and started to tuck into his cheese and bacon roll, nervously tapping his foot of the leg of the table. He finished his food and wiped his hands carefully on the napkin before he pushed the tray to the one side and sat at the table deep in thought.

_"ALRIGHT GUYS AND GALS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO..." William's voice screamed out across the area of on going destruction as he raised his flash light and walked into the tower, so far it was still stable but he knew at any point that it could come down so he had to move fast... "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?..." William said as he looked around the ground floor of the tower, looking for any survivors as the smoke started to fill the ground floor quickly making visibility hard. "KEEP MOVING" The team moved around the ground floor checking and looking for any survivors as William made his way up the stairwell, the rest of the team that he led in moved out through out the ground floor to check it...As William climbed the stair well the smoke got worse and worse, making his breathing become heavier as he fought for every last breath of air but he kept moving, he had a duty to do, he had the duty to serve and protect the people of New York City. "GROUND FLOOR CLEAR" The team shouted from down below, the sounds of the stair well creaking and the building slowly rocking as bits of the ceiling started coming to fall down. "WATCH YOUR HEADS" William shouted hoping the team on the ground floor could hear him in time..._

_"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME" He shouted as he looked around, the creaking was starting to get worse as the building began to rock to and fourth. "William get out of there NOW its coming down..." A voice came over his radio but William had blocked everything else out to even hear the voice, he looked behind him to make sure Jess was still there then made his way up the stair case hoping that he would hear some screaming...some sign any sign of life...The stairwell began to rock and fall apart, parts of it falling down as the building began to collapse, he could no longer hear the voices of the team on the ground floor and could only pray for their safety. _

_"WE GOTTA PRESS ON..." William shouted but he was fighting a lost cause, the building began to shake more and more which was making more and more rubble fall down, the stairwell creaked more and soon began to gave way but William kept pressing on but lost his footing and stumbled off the stairwell... "WILLIAM" Jess screamed and quickly gabbed his arm but the stairwell was rocking and rocking quickly which was making it hard for Jess to keep her grip "COME ON WILLIAM" Jess tried to pull William up but the building rocked again which caused Jess to be flung forward and lose the grip as the building began to tumble down on top of them... "" Jess grabbed on to the edge of the stairwell and could only watch as William fell to the ground, __hitting his head off a rock as he landed with a thud, quickly being buried under debris, steal and metal._

He got up off the chair and left subway and headed in next door to Starbucks. Standing in the que once again he ordered himself a coffee and a donut, the one thing that cops seemed to live on. He paid for his items and took a seat by the window as he sat staring, watching the world go by. Taking a sip of his coffee he let out a soft sigh as he once again sat deep in thought

_Darkness. That's all there was to be seen. He thought about whether he was in hell or not, it sure felt like he was, he was unable to move and it was hard to breathe. He struggled to reach to his pocket to grab his flash light, groaning loudly he suddenly screamed as a sharp pain shot through his leg. "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP" He yelled out, must have been a few hundred times, but no one had come, he coughed, spewing up blood. "JESSIIEEEEE" He yelled out and coughed again, his entire body aching. He didn't really care about himself, he just wanted to make sure that Jess was ok, but he got no response from her after he yelled her name half a dozen times. Messages began to send to his brain that she left him there do die and save her own ass. He let out a loud sigh, then once again, nothing but darkness as he lost consciousness._

"Yo, dude, are you ok?" A passerby asked. Though William didn't respond. The passerby walked on ahead and got on with his own business. Jess walked into Starbucks to get herself and Don a coffee as the machine back at the precinct wasn't working. She stood in the que and looked around her, a frown appearing on her face as she scanned the room, her eyes immediately locking on William. "William..." Jess looked at him, then at the photo that Adam gave out then back to the man sitting by the window, it was a perfect match. She pondered about what to do, not wanting to alert him so she grabbed her phone and called Don, though whilst she was doing that, William got up and bolted out the door "WILLIAM!" Jess yelled as she bolted out the door after him and chased him down the street. "NYPD! OUTTA THE WAY" Jess yelled to the people of the city as she ran down the street after William, this had gone on long enough and she was going to get some answers. Pulling out her phone she called dispatch. "Control this is Angell, in pursuit of suspect William Jones, heading down West Times Square, urgent back up required" She shouted as she turned a corner and looked around for William, trying to figure out where he went as she lost him for a brief moment. "William, I know you're around here, just show your face and come out" A loud scream came from behind her, before she felt an object hit the back of her head, making her fall to the ground as William continued to make a run for it. Jess groaned and picked herself up off the ground, running on adrenaline, she was not going to let him slip through her fingers.

She must have been running for what felt like hours though it was only a few minutes, her head was pounding as she looked around her, her eyes scanning the area, she sighed heavily as she was back to Ground Zero, she just hoped she wasn't about to witness a murder. She ran into the grounds to find William standing in the middle. She looked up at him and sighed "It's over William, this crusade has to stop, and it has to be right here, right now" She said placing her hand on her gun as a precaution. William looked back at her, a bright light was shining over her, he knew what he had to do. "She left you to die...she must be dealt with"..."No...it wasn't her fault"..."Kill her... kill her...she left you to die"...The voices in his head played over and over. "TALK TO ME DAMMIT" Jess yelled out to him and sighed. "I gotta take you in William, I called for back up and they're gonna be here really soon, you remember the protocol right?"

William looked at her, cocking his head to the side as the voices in his head kept telling him to kill her. "You ruined everything, and now you must pay". Jess looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I... what do you mean I ruined everything?" William bent down and picked up a shovel and walked toward Jess who began to take a few short steps back before unholstering her gun and aiming it at him. "DROP THE WEAPON NOW" She yelled to him, though she hated to do it, but if she didn't act then he would kill her without realising due to his mental state. William continued to move toward her, his grip on the shovel becoming tighter. " I SAID PUT THE WEAPON DOWN NOW" With one fatal swoop, William swung the shovel around in attempt to hit Jess, the voices in his head getting louder and stronger, as the light around her became brighter. "YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" He yelled back to Jess with tears streaming down his face. Jess looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "What? No...William you slipped from my hand... you fell, and before I could do anything the tower collapsed, I thought you were dead"..."WELL I WASN'T...I was under there for HOURS...HOURS...yelling for help...I have to kill you, for what you've done to me" He yelled back to her as he swung her shovel around, Jess ducked and swung her leg around as she kicked the shovel out of his hand. "There was nothing I could do... the stairway began to give way and I was flung forward, I held on as long as I could but...you fell..." She sighed heavily and aimed her gun at him "Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head" Jess said as she put her finger on the trigger, she didn't want to shoot him, but if she had too, she would. William looked at her before he dived onto her, knocking them both to the ground. Jess groaned and there was a struggle, soon the sound of a single gun shot was all that could be hear ringing through the air...


	10. Chapter 10

_As she lay on the cold ground, she could feel the blood pouring from her abdomen as her life began to drain from her. She found it hard to breathe and right at that moment, all she wanted was for Don to come and pick her up and hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She tried to cough, tried to do anything that would tell her she was still alive, before her eyes began to get heavy..._

Don heard the dispatch call and soon bolted out the door along with half of the other officers who were in the precinct at the time the call went out. Things were finally looking up and this case was about to be closed. Getting into the car he followed the officers in the squad cars, the sound of the sirens blaring through the city as they drove to Lexington Ave. Don grabbed his radio as he needed to hear her voice and know that was she was ok. "Jess, where are you?" He asked and waited for a response, his heart skipping a beat as there was nothing but silence. "JESS...we're on our way to assist please give us your location" He sighed and bit on his lip, really getting worried now but would give her a few minutes to respond before he would press the panic button.

"_JESS!...JESS...". She finally opened her eyes to the sound of Don's voice and squinted as the sun beamed down from the sky, making it hard for her to see. As the gun went off, she fell to the ground as William fell on top of her, which knocked her out for a few minutes and had a flash back of the shooting at Tillary Diner. Feeling a wet liquid pool around her, she lifted her hand to see that it was covered in blood, but it wasn't hers. She then looked to the man that was lying on top of her and she paniced and gently rolled him off her to reveal the gun shot wound on his abdomen. She reached over to her radio and pushed the button. "This is Angell, requesting an EMS to Ground Zero. Suspect has been shot" She sighed and threw the radio down as she began to keep pressure on the wound._

Don sighed with relief at the sound of her voice and screeched the car to a hault as he done a quick u-turn and headed toward Ground Zero. Though she had mentioned on her call for an EMS that it was William who got shot and not her, he still feared for her, knowing it would bring back memories from her own shooting and he wanted to be there for her. Soon arriving at Ground Zero along with the other officers, they screeched the cars to a halt and ran toward Jess and William. "Come on William, stay with me...don't you dare die on me you hear me?" Jess said to him to try and keep him talking as she kept pressure on his wound. He just glared up at her. "Let me die...I don't deserve to live" he said before bursting into a fit of coughs and Jess tried not to panic but even she couldn't help her shaking hands. She took a deep breath and slowly counted to five, that was all she was going to allow the fear to take over. "One... two...three...four...five" She took another deep breath, and the fear was gone. "JESS" Don yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders to comfort her. The paramedics arrived shortly after and Don pulled Jess out of the way to let them work on William. She looked at him before she cuddled into him, her gun lying on the ground from where William was lying surrounded by his blood. The paramedics lifted him onto a gurney before rushing him back to the ambulance.

"I...I didn't mean too...he just..." Jess swallowed a lump in the back of her throat as she tried to explain herself though Don just wrapped his arms round her and rubbed his forehead against hers. "No need to explain yourself Jess, it wasn't your fault" He said rubbing her arm, she didn't respond but instead embraced herself with his warm touch and cuddled into him. The ambulance left to rush William to the hospital. "I'm going to the hospital with him, I need to make sure he's ok". She said as she picked up her gun and placed it back in her holster as she walked back to the car with Don and the two made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Jess was beginning to get frustrated. She began to pace up and down the floor until Don pulled her into a hug. "You're making me dizzy doing that" He said with a soft chuckle before placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked at him and went to respond when the nurse came out. She stood up and looked at her. "William Jones, is he going to be ok?" The nurse looked at her and shook her head with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but he lost too much blood, he died on the table". Jess looked at her, not believing what she was just told.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"...She woke up screaming which made Don jump as he had nodded off. It had in fact been two hours since William was brought into surgery and there was still no news on him. Jess refused to go home or back to the precinct until she knew that he was ok though during the wait she had fallen asleep laying across three chairs in the waiting room. "Babe, What is it?" He looked at her and took her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze. "I...he...died" Don frowned and pulled her into a cuddle. "It was just a bad dream Jess, the nurses haven't told us anything yet" He replied as he softly ran his hand through her silk hair. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "It felt so real. I was sitting here with you and the nurse came out to us and told us he died on the table as he lost too much blood, and it's all my fault as I shot him" Don shook his head and rubbed her cheek "Babe, none of this is your fault, so I don't want you blaming yourself ok? Jess...listen to me...it's not your fault" He stated and she just nodded though she was still going to think it was her fault no matter what.

Another hour later and William was brought out of surgery and into the recovery room. They had managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. The doctor took his scrubs off and binned them before going to tell Don and Jess the news. He walked out into the waiting room and scanned the room for them both, who were sitting drinking their coffee. "Detectives" The doctor said and Jess looked up at him, wondering if this was another dream. "Pinch me" She said to Don who frowned but just pinched her anyways as he knew why she wanted him too which in return earned a small yelp from her. Nope, not another dream. They both got to their feet and looked at the doctor. "How is he?" Jess asked. "There were a few complications during surgery but we managed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. He's in the ICU at the moment, I'm afraid he slipped into a coma during the surgery" The doctor replied in answer to her question. She sighed heavily and looked at Don before she walked off. She just needed to be alone right now.

* * *

It was two weeks later when William was finally awake and out of hospital. Doctors said he would make a full recovery though there were concerns about his mental state of mind and they were seeing about getting him into a Physiatric hospital, though with three accounts of first degree murder hanging over his head that might not be possible. Don had sent two officers to pick him up from the hospital and bring him back to the precinct so he and Jess could conduct the interview that would close this case once and for all. The Captain was concerned about letting Jess in on the interview due to how close to the suspect she was though he knew she wouldn't let that jeprodise the case. Sitting at her desk she was getting all her paper work together, Don could tell she was nervous and walked over to her and handed her a coffee. "Jess, babe, look at me" She sighed and stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "Don't do this to yourself" He said which made her frown. "Don't do what to myself Don? Look, we'll talk after the interview ok" She said as she spotted William being brought in by the officers and gathered her papers and followed them into the interrogation room and sat down opposite him with one of the officers standing guard in the corner. Don sighed and walked in after her.

"William Jones. You are being charged with three accounts of murder and are hereby under arrest. You are entitled to a Lawyer however if you cannot afford one, one will be sent by the department. Do you want a Lawyer present?" Don asked to start things off. "No" William replied and Don nodded. Jess began to lay out the photos of the victims in front of him which made him turn his head away. "Hard to look at, isn't it?" Jess asked. William shook his head and looked back at her, the sweat pouring from his forehead. "Sacrifices...they had to be made".."You keep saying that, but why did they have to be made William?" Jess asked in an attempt to understand why he did it. William shook his head and repeated the same words which was making Don get a little frustrated. "WHY? Why did the sacrifices have to be made?" Don asked in a raised tone which started William. "I was told, they were evil and we must rid the world of that kind of evil" he simply replied before he began to rock back and fourth in the chair and shaking his head between his hands, the voices starting to take over once again.

Don slammed his hands down on the table which made both William and Jess jump, He walked around the table and sat on the table facing William, lifting the photos and shoving them into his face. "Jason Derby, he was married with two young children, who are now left without a father, all because you claim that you were told he was evil and had to be killed" He slammed that photo down and picked up the next one. "Alex Smyth, also married with a baby on the way, a baby that's not even born yet and he's going to come into the world without a father, again, all because you claim to have been told he was evil and needed to be killed" Don slammed his photo down and William looked up at him, his blood was boiling and he clenched his fist. "NOT CLAIM, IT TRUTH" He yelled to Don as he looked at Jess. Don picked up the last photo of the third victim. "Gareth Tanner, because of you his three kids are left without a father, so come on William, tell me, who told you they were evil? The devil? God...?" William just looked up at him and stood up, kicking the chair out of the way as he grabbed Don by the collar and screamed as he pushed him onto the floor. "WILLIAM, STEP BACK NOW" She yelled as the officer rushed over and pulled him off Don. Jess ran over to him and helped him up off the floor, he gave her a nod to let her know he was ok.

Recovering from the outburst, both detectives re entered the interrogation room where Williams hands had been cuffed behind the chair. They sat down and Jess looked over at William with her hands on the photos of the three victims. "Why? Why did you kill them?" She asked in a soft tone, hoping the change of approach would make him open up. "Come on William, this is me you're talking too. Jessica Angell, the one you used to grope and make eyes at in the locker room. I know you've been through a lot Will but you murdered three people, and for whatever reason that was, you need to tell me" She stated and looked over at him, he slouched back in his chair and stared to the ground as he spoke, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "They were going to rebuild the Towers, I couldn't let that happen Jess. That place... so many bad memories, so many lives lost and not a thing was done about it. I lost everything that day" Jess could feel tears welding up in her eyes as she listened to her friend pour his heart out but she managed to keep the tears at bay. "William, who told you they were evil?" Don asked looking at him. "Voices...in my head" He said with a slight chuckle "Voices in your head?" Don asked with an expression of disbelief on his face, he looked to Jess then back to William. "Why these three?" Jess asked and William looked at her. "Easy targets" Was all he said as he looked around the room. Jess sighed and knew they weren't going to get any more out of him but it wouldn't stop her from trying.

"So, the voices in your head told you that these men had to be killed?" Jess asked again. "Yeah, pretty much" Will replied. "How were they chosen? Come on, tell me how all this started cos i'm having a hard time believing all this" Don stated "Why does it matter? It's not important anymore" Don leaned forward and held up the photos of the three victims. "You wanna tell that to their families William? You wanna tell Jason Derby's son that it don't matter how his daddy died? Or Gareth Tanners two sons and daughter why their daddy died?" He set them back down and William looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Come on Will, stop playing games here. It's time to face up to what you've done" Jess said looking at him as she rubbed her stomach. "The light. It shone over them, when I walked by. I walked past the grounds, everything floating back to me what happened that dreadful day, it was like it just happened yesterday. I could hear the screaming, the loud thunder like noise as the Towers came crumbling down... and it's because of what happened there that i'm how I am today" He said and sat back in his chair, pulling at the cuffs. "It's because of what happened that I lost my wife, that she left me, I lost everything after that". "Why now? Why after all this time?" Jess asked to which Will just responded, "Because it took me all this time to gain my strength, and do what needed to be done". And with that said, Jess stood up and looked at him, shaking her head before she left the interrogation room with Don following behind her. William was taken by the officer out of the room, half way down the hallway, he turned back and looked at Jess. "Jess, life is what you make it" He said before disappearing around the corner and was taken to the cells.

* * *

Two days later, after the paper work was done and the case was closed. Don and Jess finally had a day off and they planned on making the most of it. Don had organised a little picnic for them down in Central Park which over looked the Brooklyn Bridge, though Jess didn't know about this. Jess had something she needed to talk to Don about and wasn't sure of how he would take it. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom just when Don was putting his boxers on and she couldn't help but smirk. "You know you're gonna make me wanna take those right back of you again" She said with a smirk playing on her lips. "Says she who's standing in a very short towel, what are ya tryin to do to me?" He gulped and pulled his jeans on and then put a plain white t-shirt on which allowed some of his chest hair to show. Jess smirked and bit on her lip before taking her towel off and tossing it to him, revealing her naked body to him which made him harden quickly. She gave him a seductive look as she rubbed her lotion on then slowly put her underwear on to tease him. "You're gonna be the death of me" He said before walking over to her and pulling her body closer to his and kissing her deeply. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, soon breaking for air. "Complaining?" She said with a smirk as she got herself dressed in a pair of light jeans and a vest top. "Me? Never" He replied back to her. The two soon finished off what they were doing and left the apartment and headed toward Central Park.

Arriving at Central Park and strolling along hand in hand, Don looked around for his friend that helped him organise the picnic. He had gone out earlier that morning to leave the basket and blanket with his friend who worked at the ice cream parlour in the park. "You want an Ice Cream babe?" He asked looking to Jess who nodded. "Sure. I'll get them and you find us a place to sit" She said with a chuckle. "What flavour?" She asked. "You pick" He said with a wink and she winked back before heading inside. In which Andy came out once seeing Don and handed the basket and blanket to him. "Thanks Andy, I owe ya one" "Not at all Don, so that's your girl huh? Man you are lucky son of a bitch" He said before the two men exchanged a man hug "Don't have to tell me twice" Don replied and Andy laughed. "Have a good day Don and hey, i'm still waiting on my invite to the wedding" "We're still setting a date, but don't worry, you'll be the first in invite" Don said and watched Jess through the window as she was trying to figure what flavour she wanted. "Good, so then I can start organising your stag do" He said before he sprinted off and Don just groaned at the thought before he went and picked a spot by the lake and started laying the stuff out.

Jess stood in the parlour which surprisingly wasn't that busy. Then again it had just turned noon. She stood at the counter and looked at the different flavours of ice creams and groaned as she couldn't decide which one she wanted then made up her mind. "Ah, can I have one of the mint chocolate chip and one of the neopolitan please" She asked with a smile and the lady nodded. "Two or three scoops of the mint chocolate one?" "Ah, two please" She smiled and looked around outside at Don who was sitting on the grass waiting for her, she smirked and looked back and took the mint ice cream from her then took the neopolitan one from her which was three scoops of ice cream, one chocolate, one strawberry and one vanilla. She paid for them then made her way out to Don who in turn stood up when he seen her coming. "What's all this?" She asked in reference to the picnic. "It's a picnic, thought I'd surprise you" He said with a wink as he took the mint ice cream from her. "You done that alright" She chuckled and kicked her shoes off before sitting down on the blanket and had a look through the basket as Don swiped some of her ice cream with his finger which didn't go un noticed by her. "Oi" She chuckled and swiped some of his. The two sat feeding each other ice cream and other things that Don had put in the basket, laughing and joking about things.

Once they finished their ice cream and the other food in the basket. Jess bit on her lip and figured now would be a good time to talk to him. She shifted herself closer to him and sat between his legs and leaned back into him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I need to talk to you about something" She said as she bit on her lip which made Don frown. "Everything ok babe?" She took a deep breath. "Don I..." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I was trying to make Jess have a flashback at the start but it kinda didn't turn out that way. And yes i know it was a horrible way to end it but don't worry, you will find out Don's reaction in my next story which i'm working on at the moment and should have the first chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and i hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
